


Like a Boss

by ThePackWantstheD



Series: Like a Boss!Verse [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood and Violence, Brother-Brother Relationships, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi, mentions of human experimentation, minor Iemitsu bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 12,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: One hundred drabbles showcasing Tsuna as a boss, a brother, a lover, and a friend.





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I transferred this from FF.net once and then thought...maybe I don't want it up? But I've changed my mind and I promise this time it's actually going to stay here. I'll slowly be adding the other chapters and stories in this universe as I edit them.

**Prompt:** First Kiss

 **Characters:** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Lambo

 **Relationships:** Sawada Tsunayoshi & Sawada Lambo, Sawada Lambo/Bluebell

* * *

Tsuna was shifting through a pile of papers on his desk when the door to his office burst open.

"Hayato, I don't have time to-" He began, having expected his storm guardian to be complaining about Yamamoto again. He was surprised to find Lambo standing in the doorway looking lost. "Lambo, what do you need?"

"Tsuna-nii, I-I…" the thirteen year old stuttered. Tsuna watched as his hand moved up to his lips and his fingers brushed them gently. "Tsuna-nii, she kissed… she kissed me…"

Tsuna's eyes scrunched together, "Who kissed you?"

"B-Bluebell kissed me, Tsuna-nii," Lambo whimpered, "and I don't know what to do."

Tsuna's eyes widened. He'd known something was going on with Bluebell and Lambo but he hadn't known it was _that._  He supposed he probably should have seen that though. While Lambo and I-Pin where both close to Bluebell, Lambo's relationship with her had always been a little too reminiscent of his own relationship with Kyoya. There was that strange sort of affectionate teasing that at some times bordered on bullying.

After a moment, he stood up, "I'm almost finished here. Why don't I take a break. We can go out for lunch and talk about this. Maybe it'll help you figure out how you feel and what you want to do."

Lambo's reaction surprised him a little bit since the fifteen year old they'd seen whenever Lambo used the ten year bazooka seemed so confident, but Tsuna supposed it actually wasn't so surprising. Bluebell was a pretty forceful person and this had been Lambo's first kiss.

It wasn't like Tsuna had hadn't his own crisis when it came to his first kiss. He just hadn't had a big brother to freak out about it with. 

Lambo nodded numbly as Tsuna walked around his desk, placing a hand on the small of his back and leading him out of the office. 


	2. Final Straw

**Prompt:** Final Straw

 ** **Characters:**** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato

* * *

"I've had it," Tsuna growled. The papers on his desk fluttered as he stood. Grabbing the phone, he dialed the only person he knew who would know what to do.

"Yeah?" Gokudera answered. Tsuna could practically see his storm sitting in his office smoking and shifting through papers of his own.

"Hayato, if I wanted to kick someone out of the alliance," Tsuna started, "what would I have to do?"

Gokudera was quiet for a moment, probably caught off-guard by Tsuna's question, before he said, "You'd need to get the Vongola council together and have a meeting about it. There has to be a majority vote to 

"Call Dino, Enma, and Xanxus. Tell them we're having a meeting and I need them all here immediately," Tsuna declared. "I doubt they'll disagree, but I won't have the Navoli attacking families under our name."

"You'll also need to inform the Navoli and the rest of the alliance."

"Have Chrome write letters for all the allies, she's always been good with sensitive topics. I'll have Mukuro pay the Navoli's a visit."

Gokudera paused, "Tenth, is that really-"

Tsuna cut him off, "I'll make sure he knows he's to scare them, but not kill them."

"I'll call Chrome than."

Tsuna smiled even though his storm couldn't see it. "Thank you, Hayato."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those of you who haven't read this series on fanfiction.net - the Vongola Council is a group of trusted allies that help Tsuna made decisions when it comes to the alliance as a whole. It consists of an internal advisor [Tsuna chose the Varia/Xanxus where as Nono's would have been CEDEF/Iemitsu] and two members of the alliance [The Cavallone/Dino and The Shimon/Enma in Tsuna's case. One old member and one new member, both led by people close to Tsuna].


	3. Numb

**Prompt:** Numb

 ** **Characters:****  Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rokudo Mukuro, Sasagawa Ryohei

* * *

Mukuro screamed, the sound full of pain and agony. His whole body arched off the table with the sound.

The dull yellow glow around Ryohei's hands faded. He looked over at Tsuna, defeat and regret in his eyes. He shook his head. "I can't do it with him like this, Tsuna. I'm going to have to sedate him for this to work."

"No!" Mukuro screeched. He lurched forward grabbing onto Tsuna's arm. His nails dug into flesh. "No! Tsuna, you promised!"

Tsuna flinched away, but not because of the pain in his arm. "I know! I know I promised, but you…"

"Tsunayoshi, please," Mukuro's voice was low as he spoke. There was a desperation and vulnerability in his words that Mukuro wouldn't have allowed anyone other than those in the room to hear. "I can handle the pain but I can't handle that."

Tsuna and Ryohei glanced at each other before brown eyes fell, "I'm sorry, Mukuro."

"No!" Mukuro said as Ryohei grabbed a syringe. He thrashed in an attempt to move off the table but the built in restraints, which Tsuna had never meant to use for something like but rather for those times when one of his idiot guardians had to be kept from running back into a battle when they were half dead, had already bound his wrists. "No! No!"

The needle pierced his arm.

Mukuro's whole body relaxed as the pain from his injuries and treatment subsided.

Tsuna could practically see the flashbacks flying through Mukuro's eye as the illusionist's body betrayed him.

It made him sick to think he was doing the same thing to Mukuro as those…those monsters had done.

Even the fact that he was doing this for his guardian's own good couldn't make that feeling so away.

"I'm going to uh… to check on Lambo," Tsuna excused himself as the glow returned to Ryohei's hands. 

The horrible feeling in his stomach only got worse with each step he took away from Mukuro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very much like this headcanon that Mukuro isn't fearless, but very affected by his past experiences and that would manifest in ways like what I've shown here when he's around those he trusts/cares about as opposed to enemies. However, Tsuna will always do what's best for his guardians even if it hurts them.


	4. Broken Wings

**Prompt:** Broken Wings

 ** **Characters:****  Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyoya, Hibird

 **Pairing:**  Kyoya/Tsuna

* * *

"This is your fault," Kyoya said as he cradled the small bird in his hands. "I told you that I didn't want him flying long distances!"

Tsuna began to protest, "Kyoya, I didn't-"

"Don't!" Kyoya cut off. His glare made sure Tsuna's mouth snapped shut. "I told you to lock the windows and double check that his cage was closed! You didn't do  _either_ and he ended up flying all the way to Germany to find me!"

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna shot back. Tears welled up in his eyes. He dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, a gesture he seemed to do a lot more than usual since taking office. Everything had just seemed so  _overwhelming_ since he'd officially taken over leadership of the Vongola. "I tried! I  _ _tried,__ Kyoya, but I had things to deal with! Gokudera was blowing up another wall, Lambo was crying again, and someone was screaming because they'd walked in on Mukuro's training! Hibird only listens to you anyways!"

He could feel his partners glare softening but he didn't dare say anything as he wiped at his eyes viciously – hating himself for crying over something so trivial.

Kyoya let out a small huff as he turned away, letting Hibird jump from his finger to his head.

As the dark haired boy left the office, he said, "Find somewhere else to sleep tonight."

"Yeah, okay," Tsuna muttered as he collapsed, exhausted, back into his chair. 


	5. Melody

**Prompt:** Melody

 ** **Characters:**** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato

* * *

Although it was often brushed aside by his storm, Tsuna knew that Gokudera was a sensitive person. He just struggled to deal with that sensitivity, to find ways of getting his emotions out that didn't involve screaming and dynamite. He also knew that no matter what he said, Gokudera still loved to play the piano and that playing was one of the few ways that Gokudera could handle everything he kept bottled inside. 

So after asking Bianchi and a few of the maids from their family that Bianchi had given him numbers for and bought a piano made by the same person with the same wood as the one Gokudera had learned to play on without a glance at the price. It was a near replica of the piano that Gokudera had met with his mother by. Not only would it help Gokudera connect with himself, but it was Tsuna's way of giving Gokudera back some connection to the family that he had lost. 

It was one of those times when Reborn actually praised him, something he thrived on when it happened because Reborn was his father in all but blood.

The day it arrived, Yamamoto had taken Gokudera out on Tsuna's request while Mukuro, Kyoya, and Ryohei hauled the piano into one of the empty rooms. Chrome followed after with the bench, having insisted on helping in one way or another. Tsuna would have hired the delivery company to move the piano in, but this was something intensely personal to a member of the family and it was important for them to take care of it by themselves. 

That night, Gokudera had come home to the present and almost immediately began to cry.

His fingers ghosted over the keys. He let out a soft choked, "Mom…"

Having already ushered the others out, Tsuna has begun to inch towards the door himself when his right hand's voice floated to him, "Thank you, Tsuna. Thank you so much."

"Anytime, Hayato."


	6. Rules

**Prompt:** Rules

 ** **Character:****  Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro, Sasagawa Ryohei, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Lambo, Dokuro Chrome

* * *

The guardians sat in the various chairs in the first row of the Allied Council Room looking at Tsuna who sat in the center seat. It was the one he sat in when the council was actually gathered, a large gaudy thing with the Vongola crest displayed proudly above Tsuna's head. 

"What are we doing here?" questioned Lambo. He'd sat himself down in the chair belonging to the Bovino family. It was an interesting choice given how he was almost completely removed from them. They may have birthed him, but it was Maman and Tsuna that raised him and it was them who he considered family. 

Kyoya grunted from the Cavallone chair. "I still have things to do before this meeting starts. People to position."

"It can wait," Tsuna cut in, fixing a look on Kyoya. "We have to talk."

"Talk about what exactly?" Mukuro questioned. "Because you weren't exactly clear in your summons."

"Apparently I need to set some guidelines for you guys so you don't start a war with the allies," Tsuna replied, setting a firm glare on Mukuro and Kyoya. "No fighting, no smoking-" his gaze locked on Gokudera who huffed, "no weapons, no box weapons, no rings, and no talking!"

"No talking?" Yamamoto questioned. "Why no talking?"

"Because every time you talk during one of these you're objecting with a boss of a powerful family!" Tsuna exclaimed. "I can't take the heartattack you give me every time you do that! I keep thinking someone's just going to get up and shoot one of you!"

They guardians exchanged looks.

It was Chrome who spoke up first, "I'll make sure to follow the rules, Boss."

Tsuna smiled softly, because he had always and would always have a soft spot for his only female guardian. "I have no doubt about that, Chrome, but it's not you I'm worried about. It's the boys that are worrying me."


	7. Chocolate

**Prompt:** Chocolate

 ** **Characters:**** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rokudo Mukuro, Dokuro Chrome

* * *

Chrome giggled lightly as Tsuna's finger moved from the bowl to her nose and left a brown smear on it.

It was nice to be able to spend time with her like this sometimes. 

Chrome was easy to be with in a way that his other guardians sometimes weren't. They all made him happy and they were all good friends of his, but there was something about hanging out with Chrome that left a lightness in his chest. He'd been so busy lately, though, that this was the first time they had been alone in a while.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice interrupted as Tsuna popped his finger into his mouth to lick the chocolate off it.

The duo turned to find Mukuro standing in the doorway.

Chrome blushed a dark pink and quickly bowed twice. "H-Hello, Mukuro-sama."

Tsuna gave one of his warm smiles. "Mukuro."

"Do I not get an answer to my question?" Mukuro asked as he stepped farther into the room.

Tsuna's smile widened. He said, "Lambo and Ipin are coming back from their mission today. I invited Fon-san to dinner. Chrome and I are making them a chocolate cake."

"They get a cake for completing a mission? Why don't I get chocolate?" he pouted. Mukuro moved to stick his finger in the brown batter only to have it smacked by Chrome's spatula. He looked at her with wide eyes, "C-Chrome?"

"I-I'm sorry Mukuro-sama," Chrome choked out, feeling like a horrible person for doing so, "but this was Lambo and Ipin first mission so…"

Mukuro looked at her for a minute before ducking in to kiss her cheek lightly."It's okay, Chrome. I'll wait until it's finished than." He ruffled Tsuna's hair as well before leaving the room.

Tsuna watched him leave as he combed his hair back into place, "Well that was simple."

It probably had a lot to do with the fact that Tsuna and Chrome were both people that Mukuro had an incredibly big soft spot for. 


	8. Nostalgia

**Prompt:** Nostalgia

 ** **Characters:****  Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato

* * *

Lunch was the one of those times when Tsuna's life was utterly unpredictable.

Someone, usually Reborn or Gokudera, always told him an hour before when he had lunch scheduled with someone else. When he didn't have a meeting, though, Tsuna's lunch eating partners were constantly shifting. People were constantly away on missions or just busy with other things. 

On this particular day, Tsuna found the dining room occupied solely by Hayato and Takeshi.

"Where is everyone?" he asked before turning to the maid standing next to him, waiting for him to tell her what he wanted. "I had a meeting with a Russian family this week and I would really love something from Russian to eat if possible. Please tell chef he can cook whatever he wants with that. And to let me know if that's not doable today." She gave a light bow before scurrying off.

"Kyoko and Haru are out volunteering out at the orphanage," Hayato said. "Turf top took Hana out. Shoichi said something about Byakuran. Since Shoichi isn't there to drag him up here, Spanner is probably either going to forgot to eat or end up eating in the lab."

Tsuna made a mental note to ask one of the maids to take something down to Spanner. He didn't really trust that he would remember to eat without someone to remind him to do it. 

"Mukuro is on a mission and Chrome took some of her girls to one of the Islands as a reward for their service," Yamamoto informed. "Reborn went to the shooting range. I don't know where Kyoya went."

A small smile settled on his lips. "It's just us then? Like it was back in school."

Takeshi grinned before replying, "It is, isn't it?"

It was a nice feeling to spend time alone with Takeshi and Hayato. Tsuna loved all of his guardians, but Takeshi and Hayato had been his first friends. They held a place in Tsuna's heart that none of the others did. Sometimes it was nice to enjoy time with them. 


	9. Heartbreak

**Prompt:** Heartbreak

 ** **Characters:****  Sawada Tsunayoshi **,**  Rokudo Mukuro

* * *

Mukuro was the guardian that Tsuna often thought needed his help the most and the least at the same time. He was more than capable of handling himself, both mentally and physically. He was given the more solo missions than the others because Tsuna trusted him and knew that Mukuro had the strength to complete them. At the same time, however, Mukuro had entered Tsuna's life after spending years with people who did their best to break him and Tsuna knew that that wasn't something Mukuro could just put behind him. 

So when Tsuna opened his bedroom door to find Mukuro standing there – hair mused and eyes a distinctively different red color than normal – after one of his disappearance acts, fear coursed through him because this was so uncharacteristic of the Mukuro he knew.

"Mukuro, what's wrong?" he questioned, stepping out of the bedroom and closing the door softly so Kyoya wouldn't hear them and wake up. He did it as much for Mukuro as he did for Kyoya. There was no situation in which Tsuna could imagine Mukuro wanting Kyoya to be involved in this discussion. His mist and cloud got along a lot better now than they had when they were teenagers, but they would never truly trust each other. 

"Tsuna, in Paris-" Mukuro's voice choked up.  "In Paris, there was this girl that I met when I left after that mission I did with Lambo a few years ago." Tsuna's mouth twitched down as he remembered. Lambo and Mukuro had been on a friendly visit with an ally and afterwards Mukuro had disappeared. It wasn't unusual for Mukuro to leave, he did it frequently and without any warning, but he had been gone for almost a month that time. By the end of the month, Chrome's eyes had looked permanently bloodshot and puffy. People had begun to pressure him to put full Mist Duties on Chrome. Tsuna had honestly been considering following the advice. "I wasn't going to come back Tsuna."

Tsuna nodded, wondering in the back of his mind why Mukuro had come to him in the middle of a seemingly random night to tell him this story. He didn't mind if it was simply because it had been on Mukuro's mind, but Tsuna had a feeling that wasn't what had driven Mukuro to his room. "I suspected as much. You'd never left that long before."

"Tsuna." Mukuro's voice constricted as he looked into Tsuna's eyes. "They took her away from me."

It hit him like a ton of bricks that the girl had been murdered.

"Oh god," Tsuna whispered. "Mukuro I'm so-"

"Don't," Mukuro cut off. "Please don't. The man who-"

Tsuna interrupted this time, "Where is he?" 

"Fiji."

Tsuna hummed lightly. "I think Kyoya might have some contacts there. I'll see what he can do with the police and I'll make sure the jet is ready in the morning."

Mukuro didn't say anything, but the silent thank you was evident in his eyes.


	10. Stranger

**Prompt:** Stranger

 ** **Characters:****  Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyoya, Hibird

 ** **Pairing:**** Kyoya/Tsuna

* * *

Kyoya walked into the bedroom to find Tsuna searching through his dresser and dress pants strewn across the room.

He raised an eyebrow before asking, "What's going on?"

Tsuna didn't turn from the dresser as he said, "I'm looking for my jeans. Did someone throw them out?"

"No one comes in our room, but us. I certainly don't have a reason to throw your jeans out." As he crossed the room to Hibird's cage, Kyoya asked, "Why are you looking for them?"

"I'm volunteering at the orphanage today," Tsuna replied, throwing yet another pair of dress pants onto the bed. There was a certain level of respectability that he was expected to maintain as the boss of the biggest mafia in the world and that meant that Tsuna spent a lot of time in business clothing. He didn't think he'd gotten rid of all of his casual clothing, but it seemed like every pair of jeans and tee-shirt that he owned had disappeared. "I don't want to spook them with expensive pants."

"You wear three-hundred dollar designer jeans."

"It's not like they know that."

Kyoya held his finger out so Hibird could hop off it and into the cage before answering, "Then why bother if they don't recognize designer brands? Your pants just look like normal dress pants."

"Kyoya," Tsuna cut in, turning to look at the elder. "These are kids who have had their parents killed in front of them. Their whole lives have been ripped apart. And some of that was done by us. I can't just go in there looking like Vongola Decimo. Most of the kids would freak out or try to panic assassinate me and the fact that I could stop them easily doesn't mean I want to traumatizing them any further."

There was a silent moment before Kyoya returned to feeding Hibird.

Tsuna sighed, "Thank you. Please help me once you finish."


	11. Confusion

**Prompt:** Confusion

 ** **Characters:**** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Spanner

* * *

"Where are Kyoya's forces?" Tsuna asked. He leaned against Spanner chair, the blonde sitting in front of a mass of computers in a tent in their base camp. With a few clicks, the map of the grounds that Spanner had pulled up was filled with bright purple spots. Tsuna examined it before saying, "Tell squads four and two to move in."

Spanner clicked a few more times until two identical green buttons popped up on the computer and he declared, "Cloud Squads Two and Four are to move in."

Tsuna watched in mild amazement as dots began to moved. He should've been used technology Spanner and Shoichi were constantly making by now but he still found it amazing

"Can you find me Kyoya?"

"That might be a little harder. He moves a lot and sometimes I have a hard time picking up his tracker," Spanner answered. He hummed for a moment before a larger, deep purple dot was revealed. "That's him. He's approaching the gardens." A moment later the screen was filled with an abundance of dark blue dots. "These are Mukuro's men."

"Where's Mukuro?" Tsuna asked upon searching the screen for the mist guardian.

Spanner's lips turned down in an uncharacteristic frown, "He malfunctioned the tracker again." He looked up at Tsuna, "You really do have to get him to stop that. Every time I have to fix that thing takes time away from-"

"I know," Tsuna interrupted. His eyes flashed orange, knowing that if he didn't he'd be listening to Spanner ramble for an hour. Spanner was significantly quieter than Shoichi, but he got just as upset as the red head when one of his inventions was destroyed and wasn't nearly as nervous about expressing his anger. Tsuna added, "I'll call Ken and Chikusa. They'll be with him or know where he's gone."


	12. Bitter

**Prompt** : Bitter

 ** **Characters:****  Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kurokawa Hana

* * *

Tsuna ruffled his hair as the women disappeared to get them the samples. He glanced at the women sitting across from him, sighing as he asked, "Why am I here again?"

"You're paying for the wedding," Hana said, replying swiftly and without hesitation. "You should be part of the planning."

"Hana, honestly, you don't have to-"

"But I want to," she cut in. "You've done a tremendous amount for me since we were teenagers and now you're helping me even more. You're paying for the wedding because my parents can't stand Ryohei."

"Ah," Tsuna's face flushed with embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck, "but Hana, you and Ryohei are struggling because of the position I've put him in. Your parents would probably like him a lot more if I hadn't made it so you were both dragged to Italy."

"No," Hana said. She thought about her parents, a very old-fashioned and traditional Japanese couple, and Ryohei, who was so loud and passionate and expressive. Her parents were never going to like Ryohei, no matter how much respect he showed them or how much love he showed her. "They wouldn't."

Something sad settled over Tsuna's expression. Instead of saying anything else about her parents, he said, "Well, I would have offered to help even if you were on good terms. We're family and it's natural that I'd help family."

"I'm pretty sure this isn't normal behavior. I don't think most bosses pay for the weddings of their family members," Hana replied with a slight smile. The conversation quieted as the owner returned with a plate of small cake samples. She smiled at the woman before turning to Tsuna, holding a fork out for him. "Now shut up and enjoy the fact that we're spending the entire evening eating cake."

Tsuna made a face as he took the utensil. "Fine. Fine."


	13. Afterlife

**Prompt:** Afterlife

 ** **Characters:**** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Rokudo Mukuro, Sawada Lambo, Sasagawa Ryohei, Hibari Kyoya, Dokuro Chrome

* * *

Death was something all of them lived with on a daily basis. It was part of what they did, part of the lives they had been chosen to live. Their business was kill or be killed. And honestly? They liked living, loved it in fact. Naturally, being confronted with death so frequently meant that they had all developed their own philosophies and beliefs about it. 

Mukuro was adamant about reincarnation. He'd seen it, he'd  _ _lived__  it. Chrome's beliefs fell in line with Mukuro's. Not because he had saved her, but because she believed in second chances and reincarnation seemed like the biggest second chance someone could be given. 

Yamamoto and Ryohei, ever the positive ones, were sure there was a heaven. More then that, they believed that no matter what they would all be allowed into it because they weren't bad people. They fought for their friends, _their family_ , and that was a noble goal even if their actions weren't always positive. Kyoya had the opposite opinion - heaven existed but there was no way they were going to get in. Believing that he was sentencing himself to an unhappy afterlife didn't stop him from doing what they asked of him, though. He kept them at a distance, but this was the family he had chosen. He would choose to go to hell with them every time. 

Gokudera found it had to believe in anything. There were more facts and evidence pointing to the existence of aliens than there was supporting the existence of an afterlife. Mukuro was an anomaly, but he was just one person and Gokudera couldn't build a hypothesis off one individual. Especially not when that one individual was as unhinged as Mukuro was. 

Lambo wasn't quite sure what to belief when everyone made what seemed like valid points. He loved his family, but sometimes it was hard for him to form his own opinions when he was surrounded by so many, loud individuals. 

Tsuna found that he didn't care regardless. He didn't really care if there was another life, heaven, hell, or nothing all.

Not as long as his family was together in it. 


	14. Daybreak

**Prompt:** Daybreak

 ** **Character:**** Cavallone Dino, Romario

* * *

Light rose over the camp, giving the blood staining the grass a light glitter and awakening the men on the field.

From his perch on a rock, where he'd been sitting in thought for what seemed like hours, Dino watched his family rise.

He kept wondering why? _Why_ was this happening?

The Cavallone had never participated in the silly wars between the other families. They hadn't even done anything even remotely threatening in quite some time, unless you counted the many times Dino had almost killed those around him (and himself) with his clumsy nature. They were a well liked family, one that most families considered an ally or a non-threat. The Cavallone could defend themselves, but no one felt the need to attack them in the first place.

His thoughts of how unfair, how wrong, how horrible, this was were interrupted by a call of, "Boss! Boss!  _ _Dino!"__

Dino looked below him – below the high raised rock – to see Romario standing there with a horribly out of place grin on his face, "Romario? Wha-"

"It's the Vongola, sir," Romario answered. "The Vongola Decimo's guardians have arrived to help us."


	15. Audience

**Prompt:** Audience

 ** **Character:****  Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Lambo, Yamamoto Takeshi, Dokuro Chrome, Gokudera Hayato

 **Pairings:** Kyoya/Tsuna

* * *

"Slow down!" Tsuna said, grabbing the back of Lambo's shirt to stop the boy from running. He'd been happy to let the boy run around when they were outside, he had hoped that letting him do it would burn off some of the boy's energy before he was forced to sit quietly for so long, but now that they were inside he had to slow him down. "You don't need to run. We're early as it is since there are so many of us."

Lambo wiggled in his brother's hold. "But Tsuna!"

"Slow down," Tsuna repeated before letting go. Lambo didn't dart away, but there was a noticeable tension in his shoulders that made it clear he wanted to run off. 

Gokudera said, "It's not like you don't see Ipin practicing her martial arts every day."

"That's different!" Lambo objected. "The stuff she does for competitions and the stuff she does for practice is completely different."

Yamamoto hummed before saying, "Just let him go ahead, Tsuna. Kyoya's already in there waiting, isn't he? Lambo can sit with him."

"Yes," Chrome said. "Ipin wanted him to leave with her."

"Sometimes I feel like I may have to compete with her for his affections," Tsuna stated with a slight smile. Kyoya and Ipin's relationship had grown as the young girl grew up. She didn't harbor a crush on Kyoya the way she had as a young child, but Kyoya had been apart of her life for as long as she could remember and he was her favorite member of the family outside of her brothers. Kyoya had been hesitant at first, but he and Tsuna had been together for such a long time now that he saw Tsuna's siblings as his own and he cared for each of them. Ipin just happened to have become the favorite. He added, "Fine. Go ahead, Lambo. You can go find Kyoya, but be careful."

Lambo grinned before taking off, running down the hall to the double doors.


	16. Endless Sorrow

**Prompt:** Endless Sorrow

 ** **Characters:****  Sawada Tsunayoshi

* * *

Tsuna looked around the room, gripping the box in his hands a little more tightly. Even with the walls shaded oranges and the rainbow colored sky that was painted above the window on the far wall, containing the elements of the guardians, there was something about the room that seemed sad and gray. 

Placing the box on the desk, he turned and got a better look at the room.

There was a pot filled with droopy flowers on the windowsill. Even with everything going on it was unlikely that the maids had forgotten to water them, he thought it was more likely that they would make sure to take care of the flowers in Nono's memory, and the placement of them meant that they should have been given plenty of sunshine. 

He walked over to them and reached out, stroking one of the petals. His voice was soft as he said, "You must miss Grandpa too, huh? All of us miss him too. Even Xanxus, though he doesn't want to admit it to 'Vongola Trash.'" His hand ran down petal. His fingers stuck on the stem, the texture not quite smooth enough for him to be able to keep going, "You know, I'm not sure I can do this job. Grandpa was so good at it and I just…I don't think I can do it like he did." He licked his lips before continuing, "But I promised him I'd take care of everybody so I'm going to try my best. I hope you'll keep living and learn to love me as much as you loved him."


	17. Fireworks

**Prompt:** Fireworks

 ** **Characters:**** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Miura Haru, Sasagawa Kyoko

* * *

"Tsuna, where are you taking us?" questioned Haru.

Her hand was holding Tsuna's left while Kyoko held the right. Both of the girls were blindfolded and stumbling in their heels as they went over the hills.

Tsuna laughed before saying, "I can't tell you. It would ruin the surprise."

"Tsu- _na_!" Kyoko whined. "Tell us, already!"

Tsuna let out another laugh. "Why do you think that you doing it instead with make me cave?"

Kyoko let out a laugh of her own, "Well, you did have a crush on me before."

He groaned before saying, "You are never going to let me live that down are you?"  Kyoko didn't answer, just giggled a bit. Finally he stopped walking.  "Okay. You can go ahead and take the blindfold off now."

Just as the girls reach up and yanked the blindfolds off, a loud bang went off and lights exploded in the sky.

"Oh!" squealed Haru as she looked up at the fireworks. 

Kyoko's eyes lit with the same shine as Haru's as she looked at them. She didn't look away from the display, colorful and beautiful and wonderful, as she asked, "Oh, Tsuna, what are these for?"

Tsuna smiled at both of them, expression soft and filled with love as they watched the fireworks going off above them. "They're a thank you. For putting up with all the tears, shoot outs, and burned lemon cookies."


	18. Wishing

**Prompt:** Wishing

 ** **Characters:**** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Ipin, Sawada Lambo, Sawada Futa

* * *

Tsuna was bent over near the fire, searching for the bag marshmallows and the chocolate bars, when he heard Ipin squeal, "Tsu-nii! It's a shooting star!"

"Huh?" He turned his eyes up to the sky to find there was a large streak in the sky. "Oh! Make a wish guys."

All three of his siblings went to do so immediately. 

Lambo clasped his hands together and looked up at the sky, whispering, "I wish for _lots_ of candy and a whole basket of new grenades!"

Sitting next to him, Ipin said softly, "I wish to get first place in my competition next Friday!"

"I wish for lots and lots of new books!" Futa wished with a smile on his face.

Tsuna smiled at them, affection and love for his siblings building in his chest, before turning his own head up to the star. He whispered, "I wish to be strong enough to protect my siblings no matter what happens."


	19. Tomorrow

**Prompt:** Tomorrow

 ** **Characters:**** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyoya

 **Pairing:** Kyoya/Tsuna

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" growled Kyoya. His head was tilted at a weird angle as he attempted to talk on his phone and knock the oncoming attackers out. It wasn't much of a challenge, but there were a lot more of them than there were of him. "I've been shot at, kicked, and almost punched with storm flames several times. This was supposed to be a level C mission!"

Tsuna laughed awkwardly on the other end of the line. "Sorry, Kyoya. I must have done it when I was working long hours on no sleep."

"Uh-huh."

Tsuna hummed before saying, "We have dinner plans with members of the CEDEF tomorrow about when you'll be taking over. Think you can get back in time?"

Spinning and knocking another one of the on comers out, he replied, "I'll be there. Six right?"

"Yes."

"I'll be back by four," Kyoya promised. Before hanging up, he added, "And next time you let Mukuro rank missions come up with a better excuse. Even half asleep, you wouldn't have ranked this as a C."


	20. Oppression

**Prompt:** Oppression

 **Characters:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

* * *

Tsuna collapsed into his chair, letting his head thump against the desk in front of him.

Meetings with allies were always so  _frustrating,_ but this one had been worse than usual.There had been disturbances in the south, but the allied families in that region had little trust in the Shimon due to their rapid growth from what was practically nothing and the conflict between them and the Vongola so long ago. They insisted that the Shimon couldn't take care of the issue and they needed someone directly from the Vongola to come sort the situation out. 

Tsuna wanted to shout at them, to scream that Enma was his best-friend and he trusted the Shimon a hell of a lot more then he did any of them, but he'd been too shocked to do so when they requested Lambo be sent to take care of the situation. Not Kyoya or Mukuro, both of whom had reputations for their exceedingly good performance with these types of missions, but _Lambo_.

The only reason they had given was that they thought it was time for the Vongola Lightning guardian to step up to his role. They'd completely dismissed his proclamations about Lambo just being a teenager.

He wasn't obligated to send who they had requested, or even to send anyone at all when they had treated him the way they did, but the south's relations with the Vongola were already rocky.

It seemed to Tsuna that any wrong moves could tip the scale and send things spiraling out of his control.

Sighing, he pushed himself back up and reached for the phone. He bit his lip as he waited for Gokudera to answer. He barely gave his right-hand time to greet him before saying, "Can you call Chrome and have her bring Lambo up here please? I have a mission for them, but I need to finish getting the file ready first."


	21. Agony

**Prompt:**  Agony

 ** **Characters**** : Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi

 **Pairing:** Hayato/Takeshi

* * *

"Nggn," Yamamoto groaned. The sound was shallow as Yamamoto struggled to pull air in and full of pain. The blood coating his face made Tsuna queasy, but he kept his friend's hand clasped tightly within his own.

"It's gonna be okay, Takeshi," he whispered, partly for himself. He no longer cried when things like this happened, but it hadn't gotten any easier to deal with one of his guardians being injured to this extent. Tsuna was just getting better at hiding how much it bothered him. "We'll get you back home and Ryohei can fix you up." He brushed a hand lightly over the area near the gash, a thick slice that swept across most of Yamamoto's face but cut so deeply into his chin that Tsuna was afraid he'd see bone if he looked too closely. "He won't even need his flames."

"T-Tsuna," Yamamoto forced out, "wh-where's Hayato."

"He asked me to go back with you."

" _No!"_ Yamamoto shifted, but with him in as much pain as he was it was easy for Tsuna to keep him pushed down. "Tsuna, y-you can't let him-"

"Hayato will be fine," Tsuna assured his rain guardian, giving his hand a tight squeeze. "He loves you, so he wants to avenge you. I couldn't take that away from him."

"But he'll-"

Tsuna shook his head, cutting him off. "I told Mukuro to go with him. He'll take care of Hayato. I promise."

There was a short silence before Yamamoto relaxed a bit. There was still a tension in his shoulders, but fighting must have been getting harder because he said, "I'll just pass out now." Before Tsuna could think of a way to respond, Yamamoto's head thunked backwards onto the pillow behind him, completely uncaring of how loud it was in the helicopter.


	22. Return

**Prompt:** Return

 ** **Characters:**** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dokuro Chrome

* * *

"Boss." Chrome's soft voice invaded the office as she peeked her head into the door to make sure he wasn't busy. Assured that she wouldn't be interrupting him, she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. 

At the sight of her, a large smile spread across Tsuna's face. Chrome's mission hadn't been very long, but the time that Chrome was always seemed to stretch longer. Tsuna thought it probably had something to do with everything seeming so much crazier and more hectic without Chrome's calming influence to off balance everything.

"Chrome! I didn't even know you were back."

"I just got back an hour ago," she said. She held an indigo folder out for him. "I brought you my mission report."

"Thank you," he said, taking it from her and putting on top of a new by pile of similar folders. Things had been calm the last few months, so most of them were the soft purple of cloud flames or the blue of rain. Kyoya and Yamamoto took on most of the diplomatic duties at times like this. Kyoya needed the freedom and Yamamoto always made people feel at ease. Chrome gave him another smile before turning to leave the room. He stopped her before she got to the door, calling out, "I know you just got back, but are you busy? Do you have any pressing plans? 

"No," Chrome answered, shaking her head a bit. "I was just going to say hello to the others."

"Good, good!" He stood up, opening one of the desk drawers and pulling out his keys and wallet. He approached her, saying, "Let's go out for lunch then. It's been a while since we've done something together."

Her lips turned up in a small, soft smile. "Alright. That sounds nice."


	23. Protection

**Prompt:** Protection

 ** **Character:**** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Rokudo Mukuro

* * *

Tsuna's let his eyes rake over the figures outside of his office. Yamamoto was sitting to the left of the door, his sword balancing in its case on his knees, while Gokudera was standing on the right.  Mukuro stood across from the door, separating himself from the other pair, leaning against the wall in a seemingly casual manner but with his trident gripped tightly with one hand.

After watching them for a moment, Tsuna said, "You're over doing it. Three of you would be too many regardless, but you three in particular are definitely overkill."

"We never overdo it," Gokudera said. He had a pile of papers in his hand, a pen tucked behind his ear as he read through them. Tsuna thought it was ridiculous. If Gokudera had work that needed done that badly, he should've just stayed in his own office. "We're just making sure you don't get hurt."

"I can take care of myself," Tsuna reminded him. "I don't need three of you sitting outside the door while I'm meeting with our allies." Seeing none of them even twitch, he sighed. "The sad part is the others would be here too if they weren't busy."

Yamamoto laughed, loud and amused despite the tension in the air. "Well, that's just how it is. We're all just trying to watch out for you."

Tsuna groaned, "I don't need watching!"

"Kufufu, I disagree," Mukuro said, his laughter distinctly darker in tone than Yamamoto's own. "You've almost been killed far too many times."

"And I could have fought them all off!" exclaimed Tsuna, feeling his frustration grow. "But you guys kept jumping in before I could!"

He knew that they were only acting so protective because the last assassination attempt had caught them so off guard, but Tsuna really couldn't wait until things startled down again.


	24. Boxes

**Prompt:** Boxes

 ** **Characters:**** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Lambo

* * *

Tsuna leaned against the doorway of Lambo's bedroom, examining the stacked boxes and things scattered around the room still.

When they finished high school, all of them were required to take a year to do something assigned to them by the ninth generation. It was meant to be a training experience, something to strength that individual and prepare them to take on the full brunt of the responsibility that came with being one of the Vongola Decimo's guardians. 

Kyoya's year had been spent Cavallone. Ryohei's was a long, undercover mission to expose an underground fighting ring. Mukuro had been allowed to take Fran from the Varia, to train himself by training him. Chrome had gone to the Varia, dealing with the utter insanity of the independent assassins while being trained by Mammon. Squalo had taken Yamamoto on his own journey to fight 100 swordsmen. Gokudera had been  _ _somewhere__ with Fon, though he'd never released the details to them. Tsuna's year had been spent stuck to Nono like a shadow, learning how to be the boss of the Vongola. 

It'd been years since then. 

Tsuna had been the boss for years now, but there was still one guardian who hadn't taken up their full responsibilities.

"Tsuna-nii! We have to go!" Lambo's voice floated up into the bedroom. "Are you coming or not?"

Despite his protests, the ninth generation had decided Lambo's year would be spent with the Bovino.

His mother had raised Lambo since he was five. He might now have been there when Tsuna was a kid, but Lambo was still his brother. The idea of giving him to the only family with the power to take him away, scared him beyond belief.

Some part of Tsuna knew that this was a good idea, though. He knew that Lambo needed to face the Bovino, needed to face the parents that hadn't come after him.

Tsuna took a breath before calling back, "I'm coming! Just wait one second!"

He glanced at his brothers room one last time before bounding down the stairs.


	25. Hope

**Prompt:** Hope

 ** **Character:**** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Xanxus

* * *

Sawada shifted nervously under Xanxus' cold glare.

He wasn't necessarily scared of the older man anymore, but there was still something unsettling about the way Xanxus looked at him. A few months shy of officially becoming Vongola Decimo, Tsuna still hadn't gotten used to it. Given the request he was about to make, he hoped that he would grow used to it eventually. 

"Um…" he began, searching for the words best to use in this situation with this specific person. "Grand- No- I mean uh…"

"I get the picture," Xanxus interrupted. His gaze grew more intense intense. He brought his glass to his lips, taking a sip of the wine in his cup. With most people it would have been a gesture of superiority. With Xanxus, it was a gesture filled with weakness. As harsh as things sometimes were between them, Tsuna knew that drinking was Xanxus' way of coping with his anger. It was a terrible coping mechanism, but a coping mechanism nonetheless. "What is it he wants me to do so badly he's using  _ _you__  as a medium?"

Tsuna thought that was as good an acceptance of their relationship, of the mutual respect and unspoken fondness between them, that he was ever going to get from Xanxus. Xanxus wasn't exactly a brother, but over the years Tsuna had come to see the older man as something similar to one despite the strangeness of it all. 

"What? No!" Tsuna exclaimed. Some of the other diners in the restaurant turned their heads towards the sound. He blushed, ducking his head a bit. Lowering his voice, he said, "T-This is actually a me thing. Nono said that um…I'll be Decimo officially soon you see and well…"

"Will you cut to the point already, trash?"

"Oh! Y-Yes. Well, he said I needed to pick a Vongola Council and-"

"And this has what to do with me? You'll pick the CEDEF like he did as your internal."

"Well, no, actually." Tsuna felt a small burst of confidence, something similar to how he tended to feel when he was around anyone other than Xanxus. He straightened his shoulders a bit before saying, "I don't have a close relationship with my father, you know, so I don't want him on the council. Kyoya will be the next head of CEDEF, but since he's already a guardian we can't have him on the council as well. So, I was wondering if you would be my internal adviser? No matter how independently you act, the Varia is still technically a branch of the Vongola."

Xanxus leaned back in his chair. His lips pressed into a firm line. Tsuna knew him well enough to see the interest and curiosity in his body language. "Which allies are you considering? Not that albino bastard, right?"

"No, I'm not choosing Byakuran," Tsuna said. "I'm choosing the Cavallone and the Shimon."

Silence settled between them as the nervous waitress, obviously having a big enough sense of self-preservation to know that she didn't want to be between them, set their food down in front of them.

Even though he hadn't gotten an answer, Xanxus showing interest in who he would be working with was more than Tsuna had been expecting from this meeting. He was determined to choose Xanxus, but he knew that it was going to take several more steak dinners and careful conversations before he'd get an official yes. 


	26. Preparation

**Prompt:** Preparation

 ** **Characters:**** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru

* * *

 

Tsuna turned, looking around the main room of the building. 

He was standing in the center of the orphanage that Kyoko and Haru were setting up. Tsuna was going to do his best to bring the Vongola into less dangerous times, but it was inevitable that force would need to be used sometimes. They were, after all, a mafia even if Tsuna had the intention of making them a better one. Sometimes there were children caught in the crossfire. The girls were trying their best to make sure that they could help those children, whether they were kids like Mukuro that the Vongola would try to rescue or the children of their men and woman who found themselves dead.

"Kyoko, Haru," he said. He shifted so he could look at the girls, both of them standing behind him. Haru looked nervous, fiddling with her fingers in front of her, while Kyoko stood next to her with a serene smile on her face. Tsuna wasn't in love with her anymore, he loved her but not the way he had in middle school, but he still found himself in awe of Kyoko sometimes. He thought her ability to stay so calm had to come from growing up with Ryohei. "This is amazing."

"You think so?" Haru asked. 

"Yes," Tsuna said. "You've done an excellent job."

"I'm quite proud of it," Kyoko said. She leaned over, bumping her shoulder against Haru's and grinning wider. "Aren't you, Haru?"

"Well, yes," Haru said.

"You should be," Tsuna told them. "Thank you so much for putting this place together."


	27. Beautiful

**Prompt:** Beautiful

 ** **Characters:**** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dokuro Chrome

 **Pairing:** Chrome/Ken, Kyoya/Tsuna, Takeshi/Hayato, Ryohei/Hana

* * *

It was tradition for the new Boss to dance with each of his guardians at the ball after his Inheritance ceremony.

So when Tsuna approached Chrome, she slid easily from Ken's arms into his.

"I'm sorry about this," he said. His hand rested, feather light, on her lower back. "You two are about to get married. I'm sure you want to spend time with him."

Chrome smiled, shaking her head a bit. She said, "It's fine. There will be plenty of time for that on our honeymoon." A light blush covered Tsuna's face as he lifted his hand, giving her room to twirl under it. Her dress was a pale violet color with spaghetti straps and a low V-neck. When she spun the bottom of her dress flared out like a blossoming flower. She asked, "When are you and Kyoya going to?"

"Going too…?" Tsuna questioned.

"Get married," Chrome answered.  Tsuna's blush deepened, going a deeper red than the previous dusting of pink. She continued despite Tsuna's obvious embarrassment. "Ryohei and Hana are already married. I'm _getting_ married. Takeshi and Hayato might as well be married, they just don't have the certificate."

"I don't know…" Tsuna shook his head. He said, "I don't want Kyoya to feel tied down."

"He won't. Kyoya likes his freedom, but he's never had a problem with tying himself to the things that he's passionate about."

The song came to a close.

He released her from his grip.

As she moved to return to Ken, he told her, "Chrome, you look very nice tonight."

Chrome smiled and returned, "You do too, sposo futuro."

Her words made his cheeks heat red allover again. 

Instead of moving onto his next guardian went searching for his mother, she deserved a dance as well and being with her would give him a nice break from being embarrassed.


	28. Lies

**Prompt:** Lies

 ** **Characters:**** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato

 **Pairing:** Hayato/Takeshi

* * *

"You lied to me," Gokudera hissed. He was standing on the other side of Tsuna's desk, his hands braced against the top of it. "You told me you wouldn't send Takeshi on that mission!"

Tsuna said, "I didn't send him alone. Xanxus agreed to send Squalo for it."

"You sent him into an enemy base with _Squalo!_ " Gokudera exclaimed, voice pitching higher and rage boiling in his eyes. Tsuna flinched back. Gokudera had long since grown out of the hero-worship he'd shown Tsuna in their teenage years, but he had never gotten angry with him like this before. He wasn't scared of what Gokudera would do to him, he knew that despite Gokudera's temper Tsuna himself was never in danger from him, but having Gokudera angry with him was scary in itself. It was uncharted territory between them, something that Tsuna didn't know how to handle. "Going with Squalo might as well be a death sentence!"

"Squalo's extremely capable, Gokudera," Tsuna said, feeling defensive even if Squalo wasn't one of his men directly. "I know he's not the stealthiest person ever, but he's skilled. The two of them work well together and-"

"That's not the issue!" Gokudera interrupted. "You promised me you weren't going to send Takeshi. You told me that Mukuro or Kyoya could do it instead. In the end not only did you send him, but you sent him with the loudest member of the family!"

Silence settled between them for a long time, or maybe it was only a few moments and it just felt longer to Tsuna, before Gokudera turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.


	29. Underneath

**Prompt:** Underneath

 ** **Character:****  Sawada Tsunayoshi, Spanner

* * *

"So?" Spanner questioned as Tsuna returned to the staircase. The two of them were standing at the entrance to the bunker, one similar to the one that Tsuna and the others had stayed in when they visited the future so many years ago. It had only just been finished. Tsuna had made Spanner come with him to walk through it since the blonde had desperately needed to get out of his lab. "What do you think? It's got a much better security system than the one you saw in the future since all three of us worked on it."

"It's nice," Tsuna said. "There's room for everyone?"

"Yes," Spanner replied. "And all the rooms are soundproofed. We even set it up so that you and Kyoya are in a different hall than Mukuro."

"The Varia's rooms?"

"We made a whole section under this one for them. Sandwiched in-between the two is a whole floor of training rooms designed strong enough to withstand anything you throw at them. Each section has two ways out of the bunker without going through the other sections."

Tsuna processed that for a minute before saying, "So if this place sets on fire, all of us have a way out."

Spanner shrugged, "If you want to put it like that."

Tsuna nodded, patting Spanner's shoulder as he led him back out of the bunker. "Let's just hope we never need it like we did in the other future."


	30. Hide

**Prompt:** Hide

 ** **Characters:**** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Irie Shouchi

* * *

Tsuna blinked as he rounded a corner of an abandoned wing, having needed time somewhere his guardians couldn't constantly bang his door open, only to see Shouichi. The redhead was sitting with his back against the wall, his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. His chin was resting in the valley between his knees. 

"Um…Shouichi?" Tsuna questioned softly, drawing the other man's attention to him. "Why are you sitting here?"

Shouichi rubbed his cheek against his knee, looking exhausted, before saying, "I had to get out of the lab. I couldn't take it any more. I mean, doesn't Byakuran have his own family to take care of?"

Brown eyes blinked, "Byakuran is here?"

"Yes." Shouichi groaned a little bit. "And he's fighting with Spanner in the lab. How am I supposed to work with them being so irritating? Their egos are taking up all of my space!"

Tsuna was quiet for a minute before he sunk down to the floor with him. "My guardians are a bunch of children. They keep interrupting my work with their problems. I'm pretty sure my door is broken.  _Again._ "

They gave a mutual sigh.

"We need new friends," they said in unison.


	31. Diary

**Prompt:** Diary

 ** **Characters:****  Sawada Ipin, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyoya

* * *

__Dear Diary,_ _

__Today was my birthday!_ _

__Everyone had breakfast together. It was super noisy and fun._ _ __Hayato-nii_ _ __didn't even get into an argument with anyone today, though. I think that's because Tsuna-nii or Kyoya-nii threatened him. Master Fon couldn't come this year, but he still sent me a letter telling me he would be here next week and would _ _g__ _ _ive me my present then.___ _

__Afterwards_ _ __Lambo and I visited the kids at the Orphanage and they agreed to play whatever I wanted all day! I chose Ninjas and Princesses._ _

__We played for a long time before Tsuna-nii came and got me. Kyoya-nii and he took me out to dinner at this super expensive restaurant! It was really delicious and Tsuna-nii even let me have a milkshake to drink! Then they took me shopping and let me get whatever I wanted_ _ __on top of the presents they had already gotten me._ _

__I had a really fun time._ _ __Tsuna-nii and Kyoya-nii are the best brothers ever!_ _

__Love, Ipin._ _


	32. Unforeseen

**Prompt:** Unforeseen

 ** **Characters:**** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyoya

 **Pairings:** Tsuna/Kyoya is a thing, but they aren't romance-y or anything in this one. 

* * *

"Damn it," Tsuna mumbled. He was bent over with his forehead against the desk, his arms at his side and his hands curled into fists. "I should have known this would happen. I should have-"

Kyoya's hand touched the back of his head. "Tsunayoshi, everyone is okay."

" _Everyone_ is not okay!" Tsuna objected, shaking his head. "Chrome has a hole through her arm!"

"Which is being taken care of," Kyoya said. His fingers were soft in Tsuna's hair, a usually comforting gesture that Tsuna couldn't quite find the energy to relax into. Not right now, not when Chrome was struggling. "She knew what she was going into when she accepted the mission."

Tsuna just shook his head again. "I knew she was having health problems lately too. I  _knew_ she wasn't well enough to be on this mission.

"They weren't anything that signaled to us that she needed time off. They weren't even enough to signal to  _her_ that she should have taken time off," Kyoya said. He continued, "So she was sick when she took the mission, but this didn't happen  _because_ she was sick. The mission just turned out to be more than she was expecting. There was nothing you could have done about that."

There was a moment of silence.

"Can we go see her?"

"She's not awake yet, but Ryohei said it's okay to wait with her until she does. The others are already in there."


	33. Conditional

******Prompt:** Conditional

 ** **Characters:**** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kozato Enma

 **Pairings:** vague mention of Enma/Xanxus

* * *

"This is incredibly stupid," Tsuna said as he and Enma left the meeting room. The Vongola and Shimon Decimo's walked side by side, their shoulders bumping every now and then. "You didn't _actually_ kill me and it was years ago anyway so why is everyone still hung up about this?"

"Tsuna I tried to  _ _kill__  you," Enma exclaimed. "That's a big deal."

"Without you doing what you did I wouldn't be the person I am now." He gave a heavy sigh and squeezed the others shoulder. "It's okay."

"No, it's really-"

"Enma," Tsuna interrupted, fixing a look on the red head. "No matter what you did in the past, you are my best friend."

"W-What?" Enma's eyes began to prickle with oncoming tears. It was stupid, because Enma knew that he meant as much to Tsuna as Tsuna mean to him. But it was strange to be told something like that to his face. Enma had gotten better had not being such a crybaby, but Tsuna had always had a way of making Enma feel too much. "Tsuna..."

There was a moment of silence before Tsuna leaned in and wrapped an arm around Enma's shoulders.

He let the heavy conversation drop away, instead saying, "Let's go get something to eat, okay? Lunch sounds nice."

"Not steak," Enma said, pushing the emotion that had swelled in his chest down. "I'm having dinner with Xanxus later and you know he's going to make me get steak."

"I'm genuinely concerned about how much red meat he eats," Tsuna said. 

"I'm more concerned about the amount of wine he consumes," Enma said. 

"I think we'd have an easier time prying the steak away than the wine."

 


	34. Gone

**Prompt:** Gone

 ** **Characters:**** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyoya, Kozato Enma, Sawada Iemitsu

* * *

Behind him, Tsuna could hear Basil and his mother crying. He could just make out Enma across the room with a strange look on his face, something much calmer than usual. Mostly, Tsuna focused on the body in the coffin in front of him.

After a moment, he felt a body slip close to him. Kyoya's voice was quiet as he said, "Tsunayoshi?"

"Everyone keeps-" Tsuna broke off. "Everyone keeps talking about how great a man he was, but I can't see that way. He wasn't there for me when I needed him. It was just mom and I for the longest time. Then Reborn came and-" His hand tightened on the one Kyoya had slipped into his grip. "And I had a  _ _dad__  finally. Someone who took care of me and that I wanted to be like." He wiped at a stray tear in his eye, "Kyoya, I'm not even sad he's dead."

Kyoya reached around and brushed a lock of brown hair from Tsuna's eyes. He waited a beat, making sure Tsuna was done talking, before saying, "We should leave. There's already talk about why the rest of the guardians and Reborn didn't show up and I don't like the way people are looking at Enma."

Tsuna looked at Iemitsu's body once more before spinning away.

He knew it was cruel of him to leave his mother to deal with her grief alone, but the watery smile she gave him when he approached her made it clear that she understood his actions enough to not blame him for it.

After kissing both of her cheeks, he made his way across the room to grab the elbow of Enma's suit. Tsuna knew that Enma would have left with him regardless of Tsuna's grip on him, because Enma's feelings about Iemitsu were tinted with years of misplaced blood-lust and a difficulty letting that go, but Tsuna found the touch grounding. There was something comforting about being around Enma, who though even less of Iemitsu than Tsuna himself did, and Tsuna was clinging to that comfort with all he had. 

 


	35. Happy Birthday to You

**Prompt:** Happy Birthday To You

 ** **Characters:**** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Lambo

* * *

Lambo played with the hem of his shirt as he stood in front of Tsuna's desk, watching as the Decimo rumbled through his desk drawers.

The brunette sighed. He said, "I thought I had it right here... I'm so sorry this is taking so long, Lambo."

Lambo didn't say anything, just nodded.

After several more minutes of silent rummaging, he finally managed to speak around the fear in his throat and say, "Tsuna-nii, I really don't know what I did but whatever it is, I'm really sorry!"

Tsuna sat up, blinking several times, before saying, "I'm not mad at you, Lambo. As far as I know, you haven't done anything wrong."

"Then why are you-" He gestured out at the desk.

"Because I'm going to see some of our alliance members in America tomorrow so I'll be gone for you birthday!" Tsuna exclaimed. He pulled a brightly wrapped package from under his desk and handed it to Lambo with a bright smile. "Happy Birthday, little brother. I'm sorry I won't be here to celebrate with you."


	36. Clear Skies

**Prompt:** Clear Skies

 ** **Characters:**** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Ryohei, Kurokawa Hana, Rokudo Mukuro, Dokuro Chrome, Sawada Lambo, Sawada Ipin, Sawada Futa, Miura Haru, Sasagawa Kyoko, Hibari Kyoya

 **Pairings:** Chrome/Ken, Kyoya/Tsuna, Hayato/Takeshi, Ryohei/Hana

* * *

Tsuna was sitting in the mansion's gardens when he heard a loud scream.

He spun around, worry pulsing through him, only to find Yamamoto tackling Gokudera to the ground with a smile on his face. The storm was putting up a weak fight, but Tsuna knew them well enough to know it was more routine than Gokudera actually not wanting any contact with his partner.

The scream made him pause, looking away from the paperwork he'd brought outside to work on, and look around. A good amount of the people he was closest too had come outside together, enjoying the sunshine and warm weather. 

Ryohei and Hana were sitting at one of the tables in the garden, surrounded by lilacs and roses as they ate the cakes and tea brought out for them by the chefs. Mukuro and Chrome were seated at another table, the girl waving her hands as she told a story. Her wedding ring glinting off her fingers as a reminder of her recent union with Ken. He let his eyes drift again, spotting the outlines of Lambo, Ipin, and Futa on the jungle gym in the distance. Kyoko and Haru were standing near the gym, talking to each other with smiles on their face as they kept one eye on the kids.

"Tsunayoshi." the brunet's head snapped up to find Kyoya peering down at him with crossed arms. He must have just come out, because Tsuna knew he hadn't been there before. "What are you doing?"

Tsuna gave a brief smile, waving around the piles in his hand. He said. "Reborn has me finishing up these forms."

The Cloud hummed. He looked out past Tsuna, eyes sweeping over their family just as Tsuna's had, before he looked back at him. He said, "We're going out for lunch."

"We are?"

"Yes. Come on."

Tsuna let himself be led away with the knowledge that so many of the people he cared for were here - safe and happy. 


	37. Heartache

**Prompt:** Heartache

 ** **Characters**** **:** Joshima Ken, Sawada Tsunayoshi

 **Pairing:** Chrome/Ken

* * *

"Ken?" Tsuna called out as he entered the den to find the usually loud blonde sitting silently with knees drawn up to his chest. He hesitated for a minute. Ken and Chikusa were family, but they both tended not to associate with the rest of them, always sticking close to Mukuro. Tsuna wasn't sure his presence was wanted. Finally he settled on asking, "Is everything okay?"

Ken was silent for a minute, Tsuna briefly though that he wasn't going to answer, before he spoke, "It's just quiet in the room. I'm not used – I'm not used to sleeping by myself. I was always with Chikusa in the school and then we shared a room here until..."

"Oh!" Tsuna looked up at the ceiling, trying to recall something, before looking back at Ken. He said, "This is the first mission Chrome's spent away for more then a day since you guys started sharing a room together, isn't it?" 

"Yeah."

Tsuna hesitated, biting his lip as he thought on the offer he wanted to make, before saying, "I could go grab some extra pillows and we could sleep down here together. I used to do stuff like this with my siblings a lot, so it wouldn't be too weird."

The blonde looked startled at the suggestion before he nodded, "That'd be fine I guess."


	38. Wired

**Prompt:** Wired

 **Characters:** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro

* * *

Hibari felt his eye twitch as he listened to the tapping of Tsuna's nails against the meeting table.

He cleared his throat, trying to power through it, "Cloud doesn't need anymore rookies when-"

_click, click, click_

"-when all of it's members are-"

_click, click, click_

Hibari let out a low growl as he slammed his papers against the table. Chrome jumped, her hands seeking her trident instinctively, while the rest of the guardians all looked at him with vague shock. He ground his teeth together as he hissed out, "Would you stop fidgeting and pay attention, herbivore."

Mukuro let out a low whistle. "Haven't heard that one lately."

"Shut up before I arrest you," Hibari said, bearing his teeth at the mist user as well.

"Now, now. Kyoya, Mukuro, calm down," Tsuna said, lifting his hands away from the table in favor of crossing his arms over his chest. He gave Kyoya a small smile, adding.  "I'm sorry, Kyoya, I just had a bit to much coffee this morning. I promise I'll stop."

Hibari eyed his wearily for a minute before shooting a final glance at Mukuro before continuing what he was saying.


	39. Insanity

**Prompt:** Insanity

 **Characters:** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Xanxus

* * *

Tsuna fidgeted in front of Xanxus. The Varia boss stared back on him, his elbow against his desk and his cheek in his palm as he watched Tsuna with an unchanging expression. Neither one of them said anything as they watched each other.

"So," Tsuna said at last, his fingers tapping nervously against the top of Xanxus' desk, "the elders are a little bit worried about what happened last week-"

"You're the one who sent him on that mission, trash," Xanxus answered, his voice the kind of angry calm that made Tsuna shiver, "and the pineapple trash was there too. Belphegor isn't taking the fall for it."

"No!" Tsuna exclaimed louder then he meant to. He felt himself flush as he waved his hands around. "That's  _not_ what I meant. I don't even know what happened completely, but they're forcing Mukuro and Belphegor to take a test to prove they're not completely psychopathic and I was just wondering how you guys have been passing those because I'm not.... entirely sure Mukuro will unless we cheat..."

An eerie grin spread across Xanxus' face. A shiver ran down Tsuna's neck when Xanxus' leaned across the table and got in his face, the smell of wine and steak harsh in his breath. He said, drawling the words out slow and steady,, "Trash, are you calling me insane?"

Tsuna swallowed hard before nodding. "Yes."

There was a beat of silence, the room filled with nothing put the sound of they're breathing, before Xanxus fell back into his chair. "Get out. Bring the pineapple trash over tomorrow and Squalo will teach him the trick."

Tsuna grinned. As he stood up, he said, "Thank you, Xanxus!"


	40. Foolish

**Prompt:** Foolish

 **Characters:** Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Lussuria, Dokuro Chrome, Rokudo Mukuro, Hibari Kyoya

* * *

Tsuna's teeth dug into his lip, tasting copper when it started to bleed, as he watched Ryohei and Lussuria's wheeled Chrome through the medical ward.

It was surreal to see one of his guardians like this. To see them so helpless, pale and sweating and asleep as though they were dead, but without any blood staining they're clothes. It was a harsh reminder that their enemies weren't the only things that could hurt them, that sometimes bad things happened that had nothing to do with the mafia. 

"Tsuna, we need to do something," Ryohei said, addressing at last. "I don't know how long we can keep her stable like this. We're pumping sun flames into her, but that's not going to be enough to keep her alive. We either need Mukuro here to figure out why the illusionary organs aren't working anymore and fix them or we need real ones for her. Either way, if we don't figure it out soon-"

Tsuna looked at them, seeing the way Lussuria looked away from him, the way Ryohei kept his eyes locked on him. One not wanting him to see the truth and the other needing him to know it. 

"Okay," Tsuna said. He nodded. "Okay."

He pulled his cell out, quickly dialing Mukuro and Kyoya. Neither of them were able to get a greeting out before he said, "Chrome's organ's crashed. Once Lussuria and Ryohei run out of power it's going to be over over. I don't care if you need to kill someone, get what she needs and get it here fast."

There was no pause between his words and theirs. Both voices were steeled with love, one for a sister and one for a best friend, and determination as they chorused, "Yes Boss!"

When he hung up he didn't look at the sun users, just braced his hands on Chrome's bed. He pressed his lips to her forehead, the way he did for them when Futa, Ipin, or Lambo was sick. "I'm sorry Chrome. It was stupid of me not to do this years ago. I'm going to fix everything now."


End file.
